


( ✿ ) LONG REIGN THE PRINCE !

by orphan_account



Series: original character fiction [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Yoshiki is my oc, and Levy is my friend's, im so sorry my poor baby, kind of battle royale inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " I would've given anything to be with you.. ", Levy whispered.





	( ✿ ) LONG REIGN THE PRINCE !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ai chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ai+chan).



_" Le..vy.. ", Yoshiki groaned in pain as he was stabbed in the back, falling into the other's arms, suddenly all too dizzy and light-headed to make any clear decision. The pain was over-whelming, it felt hot and cold at the same time. It was like a hot wave of desperation, desperation for life, for affection, for nostalgia. To be held and to be laid down, to be treated like a princess in his final moments._

_' It shouldn't have happened this way ', Levy thought as he held the bleeding boy close, the footsteps of the stabber were now faint, Levy felt paralysed as he lowered him to the ground, holding him in his arms with a  clearly upset  face, trying to apply pressure to the wound and stop the bleeding as Yoshiki groaned in pain and held onto the other's sleeve weakly. " It's okay Levy.. You..uhgn ! couldn't help what h-happened. ",he smiled weakly, tears filling up in his untrained doe eyes which gently looked at Levy with full affection and love. As if the other boy was the centre of his universe. His one and only love . " No ! I could've.. i could've done so much more.. than, than this ! I'm so pathetic.. I'm so sorry.. ",he pulled the bleeding boy closer as he gave him a squeeze, " God, I- ", he took a shaky, deep breath, " I love you so fucking much and- and, i could've saved you but ! You're dying and- and there's no one around to help ??? And i'm just-- ", Levy sighed softly as he kissed the other boy's cheek softly._  
  
_Yoshiki's voice was now a mere whisper, " I..I love you .. too, Levy. I uhm, i always have.. i wish, ",he bit his lip stubbornly, " I just wish it didn't happen this way.. i guess.. in the back of my mind i always knew that- ",he caressed Levy's face softly, smearing blood weakly onto his face with his shaky hands, drawing him closer before continuing, " ..that i'd never have a happy ending. I guess it was too much to ask for ? ".  The blonde-haired boy looked absolutely in despair, giving the other a  look of desperation before kissing him softly, as  Yoshiki's hands weakly grasped at  his shoulders. " Maybe I should've took you prisoner when i had the chance.. ", Levy whispered into the shared kiss as he bit down on the other's lip somewhat aggressively.  " I suppose you should have. But you didn't. ", the black-haired boy gently replied, melting into kiss as he lets the dulling pain take him over, he closed his unfocused eyes as  his vision melts and blurs even more, letting his body go lax and enjoy the other boy's warm body holding his own colder one. " I wish i could've just..had my very first time with you.. ", Yoshiki whispered, his head falling against the blonde's chest, " i wish i could've given you more Levy...maybe if i, hadn't been so hesitant... i could've given you more. ",he mumbled tiredly as soft  hands stroked his smooth black hair, " can i ask something of you ? ",he opened his teary eyes to look up at  Levy who seemed all but worked up, with flaming red cheeks at the closeness of his loved one._  
  
_" Anything. You could say anything and i'd be happy to do it. I'd do anything for you. ", Levy spoke intimately, with passion as he kissed all over the dull and pale Yoshiki's face. " Can you...promise to, take care of my sister's ? I know my mom, she-, ..she doesn't have much time left..a-and i don't want them to be taken to a carehome. ",he muttered quietly. " Can you please do that ? For me ? ", He looked  as if he were about to cry.  Levy couldn't resist him, he was weak against the other boy, weak to his wishes and actions. Even when he was dying..he was undoubtedly lovely, so Levy nodded as he nuzzled against Yoshiki, " Yes.. i'll do it. I'll do anything for you. I'll make sure of it. "._  
  
_Yoshiki couldn't have been happier and relieved, " Thank you Levy.. thank you so so much. God, i wish that i could've done so many things with you.. ",he mumbled  as he nuzzled back lazily, as the blonde  carefully  moved the hair out of his eyes with his bloody hands, " I think.. i think i can see it now. ",he groaned as he shifted in his arms, " I can see the beauty of it all.. i'm so glad you're the one to hold me as i go.. ",he gave the other's cheek a loving stroke before he mumbled his last words._  
  
_" I love you..Levy. ", The black-haired boy  stumbled out with great effort as his last breathe was gone and  his eyes were closed, a permanent soft, loving smile staining  his face as his head weakly fell against the other's soft chest._  
  
_Levy squeezed the dead boy in his hands, holding him close in a tight grip as he heaved him against his chest, sobbing woefully. A permanent ache in his heart, that could never be dulled with anything, no matter what he'd do. This first love ?  It was all he had. It was all he wanted...but God doesn't  play nice. He doesn't play nice to the Prince whom wished and loved a soft angel from the sky. No, he rips the boy's wings off and instead gave him a cursed red thread of fate leading to the Prince._  
  
_" I would've given anything to be with you.. ", Levy whispered  as he grit his teeth with hot,salty tears making their way down his cheeks. " I love you so god-damn much ! ",he kissed the other's neck, peppering soft kisses all over him. " I won't let you go. Ever. ",he kissed the corpse's now lukewarm lips._  
  
_After he calmed down, he stroked the other's hair as his tear-stained cheeks dried, speaking in a calm manner, " Now.. you can be mine. No one can see you but me ! You will never leave me now at least.. even though, why would you want to ? Right ? Ahaha~ I love you so much ! ",he squeezed the other boy close to his chest. " Now you can always be here, with me, we'll be such a good couple~ ",he mumbled, mostly to himself as he desperately kissed the boy once again, then getting lower and lower until eventually Levy was  certain on having him. Body, mind and soul._  
  
_When the red thread is cut, and the love is gone. Who is there to take the ache away ?_  
_Maybe, just maybe, Levy always wanted this, deep down... but, even so, he would've loved it much much more if he'd been the one to kill him. To see  his adorable face shocked and pale, as he could do nothing but cling onto Levy with a need, a desperation, a lust for life and love._  
  
_This was good enough for Levy. Even though he envied the other boy. He will never move on._


End file.
